


Storms

by Ghosty_boo



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: :), Bisexual Sal Fisher, Cuddling, I hate wind too, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rain, Salvis, Storms, This was written at 3AM, Thunder - Freeform, Thunder and Lightning, Travis takes care of Sal, Wind - Freeform, ahck, creepy wind, hi, lol, lolol, sallyface, super creepu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosty_boo/pseuds/Ghosty_boo
Summary: Travis comforts Sal during a storm
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to distract myself from a storm the other night, so it's kind of like a rant. But not really.  
> The end is somewhat rushed and I apologize for that, but I was exhausted lol.

Sal hated storms. He hated everything about them. They terrified him to a never end.   
He'd often be alone during a storm, hiding out in his closet, the bathroom, or bundled up under blankets. Shivering and quivering, his face sticky with tears, throat sore, and voice shot from holding back sobs.

Storms reminded him of too many things. The rain couldn't be more cruel, falling from the dark grey sky, coating everything with it's cold and wetness. Just like it did to his mother, and the grave she was dug then put into. Soggy mush beneath him and the world, it taunted him: telling him he should be the one under there while mommy was up in the sun with daddy, happy as could be.

The wind so fast it howled and whispered at him, moving things to create banging, making the poor boy jump and screech each time it happened. No matter how hard he covered his ears and closed his eyes, he could still hear it all.   
Reminding him of the shotgun's resonant sound. Reminding him of how his dad would get so very angry when he drank grown-up juice, slamming cupboards and yelling at Sal before passing out wherever he happened to be. Staying passed out for days at a time, leaving the small boy to take care of himself.

He was an adult now, though. An adult in a relationship with his former high school bully. It's funny how the world works like that.

Sal never mentioned his fear of storms to Travis, not once in all the five years of dating or all the time during their friendship.   
Most of the time, the blonde hadn't been with Sally during one, as weird as that may be. 

But now, they had moved in together, into a small apartment they made into their own cozy home, even though it could be creepy at times. 

It was late evening; the two had just finished dinner (leftovers Lisa had brought earlier that week). Sal was in the living room, reading a book about a murderous stalker who fell in love.   
Travis was in their kitchen, cleaning up dishes and the counter, making sure everything could be as neat and sparkly as possible.

Thunder roared in the distance, making the tall man lose focus on his task. He looked out the cracked window: dark stormy clouds began to roll in, covering the night sky quickly. Rain began to trickle down from above, tapping at the window, leaving its little wet droplets to collect there.   
"Ah, we're going to have a storm- I'll get the candles just in case." He spoke calmly, drying his hands off on a kitchen towel before looking for candles.

Sal had heard the thunder, trying the hardest he could to not flee from his seat. He listened to his lover speak, watching him look around. His heartbeat already picked up immensely, an uncomfortable lump formed in his throat.

"Okay, seriously- where did they go??" Travis wandered over to the closet now, looking there instead.

Sal swallowed hard, taking a breath. "They're in the shoebox with the stickers on it," he spoke, voice shaky and hoarse.

Travis immediately noticed his boyfriend's voice change; he turned to look at the other, the shoebox filled with candles in his arms.   
"What's wrong?" he asked, worry washing over him. 

The smaller man shook his head, scratching the nose of his prosthesis. "Nothing--" thunder abruptly made its appearance again. Scaring Sal so much, he shouted in fear and sunk far into the couch.

Travis quickly shut the closet and made his way to Sal's side. Crouching down next to the couch, looking at his boyfriend, who was in a loose ball, face smushed deep into the cushions.   
"...is it scary?" 

Sal nodded slightly, trying to keep his breathing steady.

The blonde's heart grew heavy, trying to figure out what to do for his love. A hand rested on his back, rubbing soothing circles. "You're alright; I'm right here with you..." he assured the other.

Another crash of thunder, then a flash of lighting outside shone through the windows. The lights inside flickered, and the wind howled outside, low and dog-like.   
Muffled whimpers and a choked held back sob came from Sally.  
"no, no, no, go away.." he murmured, eye shut tight, tears stinging him.

Travis bit at his lip, feeling terrible about his angel being so scared; it tore him apart. An idea came to him. "I'm going to leave for just a minute, is that okay?"

Sal choked on his words before being able to mutter a clear "Yeah,,"   
turning to his side to look at Trav. 

He pressed a kiss to the bluenette's plastic and ceramic face.   
That always made Sal feel somewhat better. It made him feel accepted and loved for his faces, both of them as important and special as the other. 

Travis stepped out of the room for a few minutes, collecting a few things and Gizmo before going back out to the living room.  
He lit some candles, just knowing the power was going to go out any minute.   
Another crash of thunder and lightning. Sal whined, coughing on held back tears. He was not going to cry, not in front of Travis over some stupid storm. Not when he could see his mom, he had to be a brave big boy for her.

Sitting next to his partner, Travis pulled him into his warm, safe embrace. The smaller man didn't have trouble getting situated in his arms, even pulling himself to sit right in his lap.  
A soft black blanket wrapped around them, Gizmo climbed up into his owner's lap. He may have been just as scared, but he was going to try and make Sal feel better. It was what he was best at (besides stealing everyone's snacks).

Thunder rumbled again, right as the rain and wind picked up again.   
It was all too much, too much noise, too many memories flooding back into Sal's mind. He had a hard time-fighting reality with the past.  
"Gizmo's here too, honey. Did you know that?" Trav asked, rubbing more circles into Sal's back and shoulders, trying to ease his taut body.

Sal reached his shaky hand out to touch Gizmo, soft fur easing between his scrawny fingers. He could feel the vibrations from the chunky cat's purring; it was comforting. It was helping ground him again from the little bit of reality he was fading out from.

"Where are you right now?" Travis asked softly, knowing Sal could be anywhere in his mind right now. Whether it be the woods, a dark void, or a hospital, just anywhere. He needed to know where so he could help him get back if he needed. So he could know what to avoid. So he knew it would be okay to give Sal something specific now. 

Sal thought for a long minute, his brain processing everything and anything. Thunder again, it didn't help his response time, disorienting him for a moment. 

Gizmo purred and purred, nuzzling against the man's bony hand, trying to help him again.  
He was such a good kitty, a very good kitty.

"I'm home." The bluenette said simply, a shudder running through him.

"Which home?" Travis asked, kissing the top of Sal's head. He had been trying not to worry too much, but that was nearly impossible since he loved and cared for Sal so much.

"Our home.."   
Sal leaned his head back against Trav's chest, listening to his heartbeat, focused on feeling Gizmo's fluff and purrs.

"That's very good, angel."   
Travis reached into his pocket, pulling out black earbuds and an old iPod mini.  
On it was many songs, mostly Greenday and various piano collections. 

Lightning struck again, the thunder louder than ever. The power went out, leaving the candles orange and yellow flames to illuminate the room.  
Sal's voice cracked in the middle of a scream, making it quiet and short. He failed at his mission of not crying. Broken cries escaped him, and tear's rolled down his face, sticking to his prosthetic uncomfortably. It was getting hard to breathe.  
"No!! Go away already! Please," he choked, cursing at the weather. 

"I've got you, you're okay," Travis said once again, a tear swelling up in his own eye aswell. Fuck storms for hurting Sal. He hated them now too. 

"Do you want some music to help it go away, love?" he asked, running fingers through Sal's messy blue locks. Sneakily and casually unclipping the buckles on his mask. He needed to do it, or Sal might suffocate to death in there.  
Gently, he pulled it off his face and set it to the side.

"Y-yes p-please," Sal stuttered, coughing again. His lungs hurt, and his head felt heavy. The air against his face was weird, but it was nice to breathe in. 

Travis put the earbuds in for Sal, hitting the play button. Letting him control how loud he needed it to be.

They sat like that for quite a while. Travis never letting Sal go; Sal never pulling away from Travis.  
Gizmo stuck right there with them, too, all until Sal fell asleep. Sweet piano lullabies filling his ears and dreams. Blanket sloppily sliding off of them.  
Sal would still shiver or flinch in his sleep if there was thunder or a gust of aggressive wind against their apartment, but he was okay now.

Gizmo had meowed at Travis before crawling out of Sally's lap and stretching, walking towards the bedroom.

Travis scooped Sal up, blowing out the candles before following the old fluffy cat.  
He turned on the battery-powered fairy lights and set Sal into bed, crawling in right after him and holding the small bluenette close. Gizmo made himself comfortable at Sal's feet, falling asleep quickly.

Travis laid awake and tired now, holding his boyfriend protectively, ready to beat the shit out of anything or anyone that dared to disturb the peace they finally had.

Looking down at his sleepy Sally, he smiled softly. He whispered something he was scared to say sometimes, something only Sal ever heard sometimes. He hadn't needed to hear it because Travis showed it with actions mostly.  
His words were genuine and full of the utmost truth.  
He whispered them again before letting himself slip into sleep, knowing that everything was okay now. 

"I love you, Sal."

**Author's Note:**

> Drink some water today!  
> Eat a little something if you can!  
> xoxo  
> -Ro


End file.
